


Revenge- MythicalDust

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: MythicalTale [4]
Category: MythicalTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Reader, Angst, Corrupted Serin, F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, MythicalDust, Vicious Serin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: It only takes one bad day to change a person. Serin loses everything, everyone she loves. Forced to watch them die and disappear. Corrupted and tainted by Fear, Hate, Fury and Despair, it changed her permanently. The world will know her pain and feel her wrath.





	Revenge- MythicalDust

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Nobody Likes Me- Nightcore" which inspired me to write this. Also I wanted to know what would MythicalTale but with DustTale mixed in would look like? Seems like a plausible combination. 
> 
> This takes place sometime in SOLOD. After Gaster is freed of course. Not much spoilers just a bit of foreshadowing. And because I got tired of waiting to write a fight scene. Anyways, here you go! One dangerous concoction coming right up!
> 
> Song Sans sings- "Safe and Sound"

People can change any day. It's not even difficult or unheard of. People change all the time, big or small. All it takes is one bad day to the person you knew is disappear. All it takes is One. Bad. Day. 

~~~

The sky was dark with smoke and a burning crumbled city in the horizon. Humans wearing the same uniform formed a circle around a cage on a mountain. 

I fought and threw myself against the bars, feeling my arms burn and my body surge with electricity with every touch. One last hard throw and I crumbled onto the cold floor of the cage. I panted in exhaustion as my body tried to repair the damage on my body and Soul. The metal cage was big enough to contain me yet small enough to hinder much movement. The thick bars were laced with something black that dripped onto the ground, Hate. I can't escape from this. Not with my magic shot. 

Footsteps were heard as someone walked closer to my cage before stopping in front of me. I opened my eyes to glare at the human in front of me. The white of his eyes replaced with black and his blue iris' had red cracks on them.

Eyes are the window to the Soul. And his Soul is filled with Hate and Fury. 

He leaned down to my level and flashed me a grin. "Comfortable?"

"Oh yeah, it is. I would certainly have a slumber party in here and you're invited." I retorted sarcastically and with spite. My Soul began to slowly grow red cracks on it starting from the bottom. My own pink iris' began to have cracks staring from the bottom. 

He saw this and tutted at me as if I'm a child. "Tsk tsk now. There's no need to taint your Soul. It's perfect just the way it is~" he purred lowly making me growl. The way he said it and the way Sans says it is vastly different. 

"You're just saying that because you want my Soul to be pink." I growled as he stood up and turned his back to me. "You aren't getting it!"

"Oh you seem to be mistaken." I could see his grin from the tone of his voice. "I am the leader of WOH, and when I want something I'll get it." he snaps his fingers. 

My eyes narrowed at him before his lankys stepped forward with some familiar faces. 

I gasped silently when I saw Sans, Papyrus and Gaster in their arms all beat up. Sans met my eyes looking pained. Weather from his injuries or from him seeing me, I didn't know. What I do know is that I didn't like that look. 

He chuckled at my surprised look. "Like what you see?"

I turned around to face him with a scowl. "What do you want with them?!" I growled and jumped up to land a hit through the bars but I couldn't get through. I ignored the painful burn and shock I received to glare at him. "You have me! What do you want with them?!"

He gave me an aggravating grin. "Ah you see; I can't just take out your Soul. You've kept it locked up tight. My scientists have a theory that I want to test out."

"Theory?" I growled lowly, my eyes growing more cracks on them with my anger. "What theory?"

"Calm down, no need for that Fury of yours." he said calmly. "The theory is that the Soul will have a higher chance of being vulnerable if it is weakened enough. Meaning it'll be easier to take it."

I scoffed a bit at that, my body still pressing painfully at the bars sending constant shocks of electricity and Hate. "Like that's gonna help you."

"True. You have a high pain tolerance." Then he smirked, a flash of something sinister in his eyes. "But you aren't heartless."

"What do you...?" then it hit me. I snarled and lunged at him but of course it didn't do a thing to break me free. 

"Ah, I see you get the idea." he said joyfully. 

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard!" I hollered angrily. "You already got everyone I care about! Leave them be!"

"Oh but they're not enough to truly break you!" he said factually with a smile. "I need someone even closer to you than the wolf and fish couple. Not even your human friends were enough. And who better than your boyfriend and his family?"

Dread was heavy in my Soul, a pained look crossed my face. He of course saw it. 

"It seems I picked the right ones."

" _Let. Them. Go._ " I growled, my Fury made my body shake with anger. My eyes sparked and flared and smoked with magic, all different colours as the Souls inside me reacted with my urge to kill. "Or else."

He laughed at my threat. "And what can you do? You're trapped in that cage. Useless. Helpless. There's nothing you can do to stop this."

I snarled but tears were dotting my eyes and threatened to fall down my cheeks. I can't bear to lose them again. 

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go."

I froze at the melody and turned to look at Sans. He was smiling at me with Papyrus and Gaster. They're holding hands, his necklace was glowing. He's... They're...

"No." I murmured as my eyes locked onto the scene. The flow of magic in my eyes stopped with my shock. 

"And all those shadows almost killed your light."

"Please no." I pleaded but it went into deaf ears. My hands gripped the bars tightly. They're crying but resigned. They can't escape and accepted their fate with one last song. Their final words. 

"Just close your eyes.   
The sun is going down.   
You'll be alright.   
No one can hurt you now.   
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound."

He snapped his fingers and the one holding onto Gaster stabbed his Soul. He flashed me a smile and turned to dust with a grunt of pain. 

"Hold on to this lullaby,  
Even when the music's gone."

Another snap and this time Papyrus was stabbed. He turned to dust immediately. 

"Stop. Stop please. No!" I cried with bloody tears streaming down my face. This leaves Sans as the last one standing. The human raised his hand to snap his fingers once more. 

Sans took a shaky breath in, met my eyes to flash an understanding smile. His Soul glowed brightly underneath his shirt, sparking blue and pink magic. It swirled around in front of him in a spectacular light show trying to reach to me. Tears fell from his sockets as he opened his mouth to sing the last lyrics. 

"Just close your eyes,  
You'll be alright.   
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound."

A snap and a stab before he was also turned to dust. The swirling magic gone like fireworks they are.   
I didn't move for a moment, only standing there in shock and breathing deeply. My eyes were wide and small, the red cracks in my eyes mow receded along with the ones on my Soul. I fell down to my knees in the cage silently.

He seemed pleased however. "It seems the theory proved to be correct." he said in satisfaction. My head was turned down and my fair falling in front of my face. My Soul shook with pain and lost. 

"This is too easy." he said something more but I couldn't hear it. My mind was going hazy with denial and grief. My arms reached up to hold my head as I hunched over shaking. 

_No. No they can't be dead._ "Get the Soul-" 

***You're filled with Despair**

_They can't be. But they did. They're dead again. For good. What are they gonna do now?_ "-open the cage" __

_***You're filled with Fear*** _

_You'll be alright. I'm not alright. I can't be. They're dead. And it's all..._ "-easier than I thought."

***You're filled with Fury***

_**It's all their fault!** _

***You're filled with Hate***

"What the-?!"

My vision turned red and my teeth and claws sharpened. My bloodlust awoken. My Soul changed with the Corrupted.

Despair. Fear. Fury. Hate. 

I grinned a bloodthirsty grin and stood up. I looked up and saw the humans looking at me in shock and terror. I raised my clawed hand, glowing red with Determination and Fury, and slashed the bars. 

_Swish_

It was quick. A flash. Something that will be missed with a blink of am eye. The strike cut through the bars clean. 

The cut bars fell onto the ground with loud clanks. I grinned when their faces paled and stepped out of the cage. That seemed to shock them out of their stupor. 

"What are you gawking at?! Shoot her!" he commanded. 

I dodged the barrage of bullets by teleporting and appeared behind them. Moving my arms, I ran at sonic speeds leaving dust and at the sane time slashing everyone with my sharp claws. They all screamed as blood pooled out of their wound and fell to the ground. 

He spun around to catch any sight of me but only seeing his ring of followers falling to the ground one by one in their own blood in quick secession and a dust trail following behind them. The circle thinned until the final human. 

I stopped right behind the human, flashing him a sinister grin once the body had fallen. His eyes landed on my slightly raised hand dripping with red blood. I looked at my hand in mock curiosity before flicking my eyes towards him, my eyes flashing red with malice. He gulped and took a step back in fear. 

I chuckled and walked closer making him take another step back. "Aw what's wrong? Scared? Now, do you remember what I promised if you did anything to them?" my eyes smoked a cream colour, Fear. Fear curled around me in a misty cloud, horrors flashing inside the mist only seen by my victims. In this case, it's him. 

He shook in place at the terrors he's seeing and nodded shakily. I chuckled and purred out.  "Good~"

I ran to him with malicious intent and a crazed look.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. What's gonna happen now?
> 
> Death. And blood. Lots of it. Listen to the Nightcore song it's awesome. Hope you like it!


End file.
